Wake Up
by Swanstream
Summary: Cammie has night terrors. Like legit. She won't sleep. She can't. It's a new year now, and the Blackthorne boys are back. Cammie is now faced with a mission that lies outside of Gallagher's walls. It's time to face her fears. It's time to wake up.
1. A Bathtub

**First story since my hiatus. Wish me luck guys. **

**Summary****: Cammie has night terrors. Like legit night terrors. They've reached the point where she just won't sleep. She won't. It's a new year now, and the Blackthorne boys are back. Cammie is now faced with a mission that lies outside of Gallagher's walls. It's time to face her fears. It's time to wake up.**

Chapter 1

Cammie Morgan slept in a bathtub.

Yes, a bathtub. In the bathroom of her dorm. Why? Well it all started with her running away to find answers last year after her escape from the tunnels of Blackthorne. Answers she needed and _would _find. And boy did she get them.

Last year she had run away from Gallagher to find answers. About her past, about her life, her legacy and her father.

Well she got them. And she has been plagued by the memories of her mission ever since.

When she ran away from Gallagher, she did not know what to expect. Being a spy, you do know there is danger around every corner, there are people looking for you, wanting you. Cammie knew this. She expected to have close calls every once in a while, a few tails here and there.

But she did not expect it to be this easy. That _he_ would just lead her to the tape, that she could watch it without anyone catching or trying to kill her. That it would be so easy to find her answers all in one 3 minute tape. To be honest, it was a very fatal free mission.

So she went back to Gallagher Academy where she suffered the circulation cutting hugs of family and friends, the screaming and anger from her family and friends as well as the hurt they held in their eyes when they looked at her after so long.

After all, she did leave without warning. She did flee right after one of the most dangerous missions of her life. She did leave the one boy who would ever understand and care about her in such a unique way hanging by a thread.

She deserved it.

Cammie woke up with a start as another nightmare jolted her out of her dream.

She stared around the bathroom in pitch darkness, the only lights were of Macey's hair dryer and the tiny little alarm clock she had brought to the bathroom with her. It read 3:15.

She groaned as she plopped back in her bathtub slash bed. She had padded the cold floor of the tub with blankets and placed a soft pillow in the back. It was comfortable enough, and it was quick to clean up if Bex barged in demanding a shower in the morning.

So why did Cammie need to sleep in a bathtub? Well we all wish the answer was as simple as, there weren't enough beds. Or it was a dare. No. Cammie _needed_ to sleep here, for the sake of her sisters.

She had night terrors. Violent ones. She often woke up thrashing and screaming bloody murder. Her body would twitch and she would dry heave until she got over the shock.

So all in all, she was way too loud or violent to sleep in the same room as Bex, Liz and Macey. When she had slept in her former bed at the very beginning of the year, she had woke up screaming and crying in the middle of the night, much to her sister's dismay. But being the good friends they were, they comforted her and cared for her. But then Cammie noticed that they were getting tired. Bags formed under their eyes and they slipped in their classes. So out of guilt, she moved to the bathroom, even though they insisted it was fine. She refused and alas, here she was in a bathtub at 3 in the morning.

Cammie sighed and got up, pulling on some jeans and a sweater over her pajamas before quietly creeping outside of the dorm. She needed some fresh air.

She often did this. When she would wake up in the middle of the night, she would tire herself out or distract herself by walking or exploring the Gallagher walls.

Today she trailed along a secret passageway that had been hidden for centuries. The same passageway that Cammie had avoided for so long now, because it reminded her too much of a certain ex-boyfriend.

She ran her soft fingertips across the black walls as she slowly walked further into the blackness. Deeper and deeper into the corridor.

When she finally felt her legs cry of protest, she sat down on the surprisingly warm floor and yawned. She yawned long and hard.

She knew she was sleep deprived. She knew she wasn't as sharp as she used to be. She saw the dark purple bags form under her once bright eyes. She felt the poor posture Madame Dabney almost cried upon and she certainly felt the punches and kicks she received in P.E. when her opponent beat her. But she couldn't help it. If tiring herself out was the cost of avoiding those terrible visions, then so be it. Anything to forget.

As she pulled herself into an upright fetal position, her knees bend close to her chest and her arms tucked in between with her chin resting on her kneecap, she closed her eyes, careful not to drift to sleep.

But how could she drift to unconsciousness, when the next thing she heard was, "Hey Gallagher Girl."


	2. A Conversation

**Two chapters to get this story started. Why not? **

**Review please.**

Chapter 2

She knew that voice. You'd think she'd forget it after about 4 months. Nope. It rang clear in her head, like a church bell, except it didn't fade away with a dull ringing noise, it echoed. Those 3 words bounced in her head like a ball.

She knew she couldn't ignore him. He'd only try harder to get her attention. He was like that. There was no running from him too. She was in a corridor with no little hidey-holes to sneak through to escape. She felt bare to him, exposed. Of course she would, her being the Chameleon and no one was supposed to really notice her. She hated being in the center of crowds.

But no. This person defied her Chameleon-ness and saw her, wherever and whoever she was. No matter how hard she tried, this _person_, a simple human being always found her.

So when she heard the words, "Hey Gallagher Girl," sound from behind her, she squeezed her eyes tighter than they already were and tried desperately to shrink into herself. But it was no use, first of all, because it was physically impossible, second because he would find her, and third because… she knew she would regret not facing him. So once she came to that conclusion, she responded with a small croak. Like a frog. Yea, like a pathetic little frog.

"Go away," Was that _her_ voice? It was so hollow and _broken_. How could she not have noticed it before? She sounded so… lifeless. But if he detected the empty aura to her voice, he didn't acknowledge it. He only leaned against the black wall and replied with a stupid smirk.

"Is that how you say hi after so long?" Right now, all she wanted to do was disappear. Vanish into nothing and forget everything. Forget _him._

"What do you want Zach?" she murmured quietly, finally facing him. It was her first time saying his name in a while. It felt foreign on her tongue, as if Mr. Solomon was teaching them a new language.

Her heart skipped a tiny beat as she looked at him. He looked different. He looked _good_. His broad shoulders looked stronger than ever (if that were even possible), and his dark brown hair seemed longer as it lay messily framing his pale face. His eyes rested upon her, a hidden emotion held within his gaze. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his black jacket and he had a very _Zach_ posture. I can't explain it. Over all, he looked the same, but so different. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Well I guess 4 months apart does that to you.

"Why do I feel that all of out conversations start off the same way? You're always sad or angry or both and then I come to the rescue. You tell me to bug off, but I don't because I know," he leaned closer and before I knew it, he was standing right next to me. Of course I was still in a fetal position on the floor, looking up at him with large, tired eyes.

"I know that you don't really want me to go away." He looked at me with those soft green eyes of his. I almost flinched at the intensity in them but being the spy I was, I held back. I remained emotionless. An empty shell. I felt nothing.

"That's not true. Sometimes I just want to be alone, but you're there all the time-" this is where I involuntarily stood up trembling like a freaking Chihuahua. My legs didn't suddenly want to bear all my weight. I held on the cool, black wall for support with my right hand, hoping he wouldn't notice. He did. I groaned internally when his eyes darted to my hand for a split second before coming back to my face. His eyes searched mine, scrounging for any trace of the old Cammie. The one he teased all through junior **(AN: I didn't know what year they were. Sorry. So they were juniors in OGSY and they are seniors here)** year. The one he had dipped in the Grand Hall movie style and kissed in front of every Gallagher Girl and Blackthorne boy. The one he had saved multiple times on occasion and the one who always seemed to need it. The weak Cammie. I couldn't be that Cammie anymore. He had to realize that.

"Since when is that a bad thing?" he breathed, referring to my protest. We were close now. About a foot apart. Still too close for me. I stepped back, my back leaning against the wall for support. For a heartbeat, he looked surprised, but then quickly masked it.

"I never said it was. I just want to be alone sometimes. That's all," I muttered self-consciously. I looked down at my feet and realized I didn't have any shoes on. Gladly Liz had painted my toenails a pretty purple color so they didn't look gross or unkempt. But then again, my face. I must have looked terrible to him. I shyly touched my hair and felt an immediate knot. I cursed to myself. Way to represent Cammie. Great.

Zach stared at me. Why wouldn't he stop! Did I look that unappealing?

"No Cam, it's just that you've changed. You look so different. I can't tell if it's a good or bad thing." Wow did I really just say that aloud? Crap. Now he's seen weakness. I needed to get out of here. Tears threatened to spill over my eyes if I didn't leave. Now. The nearest exit was about 5 minutes away. I was weak, tired and my legs were about to buckle from under me. I had no chance of outrunning him. So I decided to make an innocent escape.

"I need to go." I blurted as I shakily shoved past him. In the process, I stumbled. My legs finally gave out. That's when I felt his strong arms around me, propping me up as I staggered. I panted as I used both hands to keep myself upright against the wall. What was I going to do?

I felt Zach's cool breath on my neck. He was anxious, I could tell, even without looking at him. But he was also scared. For me.

And that's when I snapped. I jerked away from his arms with as much strength as I could muster and murmured an inaudible, "I'm sorry," before stumbling into the darkness. He didn't come after me.

It wasn't until I got to my safe little bathtub that A; I realized it was 5:00 and it was exactly an hour before Gallagher Academy woke up and got ready. B; I was going to have to call in sick today, because when I finally closed the door to the bathroom, I collapsed on the floor, a giant heap of skin and bones, panting my heart out. I was so tired. And finally C, (I realized this a bit later after I got about 30 minutes of sleep) that in my sweater pocket, there was a tiny piece of Evapopaper that I hadn't noticed been put in.

I gently unfolded it and sighed when I saw the handwriting.

_I'll see you soon Gallagher Girl._

_-Z_

Soon?


	3. They're Back

**I don't own Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does. **

**Btw, mild language here. Just so you know.**

Chapter 3

It's been 3 weeks since Cammie saw Zach in the passageway. She had never got around to knowing why he was there in the first place. At first she had suspected that Zach was on a mission or something, but now she just didn't care enough to think about it anymore. It wasn't the most important thing in her life at the moment.

Cammie was curled up in her bathtub; eyes were closed but not sleeping. She wouldn't dare to fall into unconsciousness or else she would be plagued with those horrific images. She would never forget them. No amount of special memory erasing tea would make her disremember the dreams she had. It was just too scarring. Anyone heard of the saying, 'Some things you're better off not knowing'? I feel exactly like that.

Yes, I regret ever going on that mission. I miss being blissfully oblivious to who I am, my father's fate, and everything else I found out on my expedition.

It was the afternoon and it was break time for Gallagher Academy. Everyone was doing their own thing in the building. This was the time Cam would have usually hunted for more secret passageways in the school, but honestly she didn't have the heart to pick herself up and risk seeing Zach again. If he was even in Gallagher at all anymore.

The little red clock beeped, signaling 1:30. Time to go back. She reached for the edge of her bathtub and hauled herself up, her thin, pale arms that resembled a skeleton trembling to keep herself up. She heaved as she finally got out of the tub, only to trip over a hairbrush and into a large figure.

"Oomph!"

"Ow! Cam, watch it!" a grumpy voice groaned. She looked up to see Bex, her best friend's beautiful face twisted in pain. Cam looked down to see that she was squished up against her friend, crushing body parts that were not meant to be crushed.

"Oh sorry Bex!" she gasped as she frantically pushed herself off. The caramel skinned girl looked at her warily.

"Cammie, you need to see someone about this. You can't live like this forever." This is usually how a conversation started nowadays. With them worrying over her, making a fuss about her… situation. Cammie shrugged it off. Then she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She held in the scream that threatened to bubble out of her.

Her face was a sickly pale color, and her hair lay in stringy strands. Her eyes were bloodshot red and dark purple bags teased her. Her cheekbones were highly defined, since she had grown significantly skinnier over the past few weeks. Her uniform was baggy on her and her thin pale lips were pouted. She looked like a corpse.

She swallowed and spoke. "I'm fine Bex. Don't worry." She dismissed. But she knew it wasn't true. She lied.

Bex's dark eyes sparked as fury built up in her. Oh no. When Bex got angry… no Bex didn't get angry, she got furious. There was no moderate setting with this girl. It was either, happy, content, calm, or raging, violent, or fuming.

"Cameron Morgan, do not say that to my fucking face! Look at yourself! You're sleeping in a bathtub! You're not socializing, you look like hell and well you're not even _you_ anymore!" she sputtered lividly. Cammie barely shrunk back as her friend spat at her. She was used to people speaking to her like this nowadays. But it was always different from Bex, because Bex didn't lie when she didn't need to. She told you what she thought of you straight up, she never sugar coated things. She gulped.

"Bex, I know. But I can't stop the dreams. You don't know how horrible they are. Please-" she said calmly, desperately, but Bex cut her off.

"Cam, there is help for stuff like that! Get your life back on track! You're a Gallagher girl, you can't afford to be like… this! A zombie!" Bex's British accent was heavy now, and her voice was dangerously low. Cammie flinched slightly. She couldn't ask for 'help'. Help meant psychiatrists, talking about her feelings, what had happened to make her so gone. She couldn't spill stuff like that to just anyone.

"Bex," she said softly, apologetically, although she didn't know exactly what she was apologizing for. But as she looked at her friend, she knew. She was apologizing for nearly scaring the hell out of her that day Bex had woken up and found Cammie's bed made, her suitcases packed and her belongings gone. The day she had ran away from Gallagher. She was apologizing for coming back and barely saying anything to anyone, but then waking up at 3 in the morning the same day, screaming in utter agony. She was apologizing for trying to live the way she was living, here, but not here. She was apologizing for pushing everyone away, her best friends and her family and everyone that attempted to care. But they both knew. Sorry was not going to cut it.

Bex Baxter softened her heated face and took the pale girl into a hug.

She felt Bex stiffen slightly in the embrace. She knew Bex had felt just how skinny she had become. She had lost a significant amount of weight since September. It wasn't just the lack of sleep; it was the fact that she no longer wanted to eat, because eating meant feeling a sense of false peace and fullness. It also meant socializing at the table, something she couldn't just do anymore. So she ate just enough to keep her alive and 'strong', but no more than that. Bex ignored the sharp edges of her friend's bones and kept hugging her. When Cammie finally pulled away, Bex forced a smile, showing off her brilliant white teeth.

"Come on, your mom has an announcement for us." Cammie nodded before following her friend outside. She had no idea what was about to come next.

Most of Gallagher Academy was gathered in the Grand Hall, and more girls were pouring in, so she and Bex got by unnoticed. They walked to their seats, which was next to Macey, Liz, Tina, Kim, Cece, Blaire and Leah. Cammie took a seat next to Liz, Bex and Macey. They all looked at her quickly the fleetingly resumed their conversation. Except Macey. Haha! The senator's daughter looked her friend up and down before rolling her eyes and tossing her a bedazzled brush and some makeup.

"Fix her up ladies," she grinned. Cammie forced a tiny smile as her friends started to work on her appearance. Silently she wondered to herself why exactly were they working on her appearance so hard? It was really unusual, since most of them had grown used to her new 'look'. Finally, they got her to a remotely healthy look before Macey snatched all her supplies away and stuffed them in her designer bag. Leah shoved a mirror in her face. Wow. Who knew?

Her pale face had restored most of its color, while looking very natural. Her cheeks held a light pink color and her bags were mostly concealed. She wore a think layer of mascara and her hair was brushed out and looked almost healthy.

"Never underestimate McHenry Cosmetics," Macey said cheerfully before snatching the mirror away as well. After that, they all chatted amongst themselves, leaving Cammie dumbfounded. Suddenly, Headmistress Morgan (her mother) stood up at the podium, looking as stunning as ever. She was practically glowing.

Everyone said that Cammie and her mother looked alike, but Cam couldn't understand why. Rachel Morgan was absolutely breathtaking. **(AN; I didn't know the exact description of Rachel and I'm too lazy to look it up so here is how I picture Rachel Morgan. Enjoy.) **She had chestnut brown hair that cascaded a little past her shoulder blades. Her skin was a fair cream with slight freckles dashed over her face. As for her eyes, Cammie inherited her mother's eyes, which were a dazzling hazel but Cammie's changed color frequently. Today Headmistress Morgan stood at the podium in a ruffle light blue sleeveless covered by a black blazer. She had a black pencil skirt, which hugged her curves in an appropriate way and simple black heels. It was an outfit even Macey would approve of.

As Mom began to speak, at the corner of her eye, Cammie noticed Mr. Solomon speaking almost unnoticeably to himself or to a comms unit. He looked anxious and slightly nervous. He didn't even bother to cover it. She poked Bex gently and pointed discreetly at Solomon. Her friend's mouth gaped open, obviously thinking the same thing she did. They looked at each other with an alarmed glance.

_What's go Mr. Solomon all freaked out?_ She wondered to herself. Nothing came to mind, so she just focused on her mother's announcement.

"As some of you may remember, last year, we had an exchange without out brother school, Blackthorne Institute for Boys. Well we had such fun with that last year, we decided to try it again this year!" Cammie froze, but not before turning an unnatural shade of red that Macey noticed and winked at. The makeup would do no use now. Liz took her hand comfortingly under the table. Bex clenched her fists and tapped her foot impatiently. Tina gave her a sympathetic look. She just sat there, frozen. Did that mean that Zach was going to be here? Wait, but that didn't explain why he was here 3 weeks early…

The rest of the Gallagher Girls broke out into whispers of mixed emotions. There was excitement, dread (obviously), anxiousness, and embarrassment. Cammie juggled all of those emotions in her at that moment. It was a whirlwind in her mind. She suddenly felt faint, as she started to sway.

Bex and Liz looked at her in alarm. Cammie closed her eyes, begging for the spinning to go away. Ms. Morgan hushed the girls and continued speaking.

"Unfortunately, not all of you will experience the fun. Some of the seniors of Mr. Solomon's Cove Ops class will be able to go on a mission with some of the senior Blackthorne students." The younger students groaned. But she barely heard. More sick feelings. Cam was on the verge of passing out now. She felt her mother's gaze on her, the worried expression she hid. Bex, Liz and Macey whispered comfortingly into my ear, and Cece gave her a drink of water, since everyone knew she couldn't stand the sight of anyone vomiting.

She gulped it down quickly as my mother continued. "The mission is clearly classified, but we thought it would be another great experience to get acquainted with the people you may work with in the future. Now, Gallagher Academy, please welcome the boys of Blackthorne!" and with that, about 20 boys entered through the grand doors.

Cammie cautiously looked over to the Blackthorne boys and spotted a terribly familiar face staring right. At. Me.

And that's when everything went black.


	4. Infirmary

**Thanks for the reviews! There are some reviewers I wanna respond to so skip this if you weren't replied to an get on to the story!**

**GGirl:**** My first reviewer for this story! *****Tear***** thanks! And no it's ok, I love long reviews and feel better. ^.^**

**Sweetlylethal:**** Omg, I've read some of your stories, they're really good! Plz update **_**A Record of Covert Operations**_** it's sooo good! I'm pretty sure I'm subscribed to that.**

**Pianist707:**** Lol gracias. And thanks for the criticism. And I know I'm being weird with the POVs, but I'll try to keep it the same. Thanks!**

**Jay756**** : Thanks for reviewing each chapter! I love that!**

**Mixandmingle:**** Aww. Nah it's okay. I like updating. **

**Love:**** I know it's not your real username, but thank you!**

**Son Goshen:**** That's weird. Idk why they wouldn't let you log in, but thanks for the PM! **

**Okay, on to the story. And I won't do these reply things every chapter, just when I specifically need to. Kai bye!**

****Anyway, from now on, it will be Cammie's POV. I WILL keep the POVs straight. I will. Haha!**

Chapter 4

I writhed in my sleep, small whimpers escaping my terribly chapped lips. I was dreaming.

_There was a long corridor. The walls were made of grey cement, and there was one black metal door at the very end of the hallway. There were no lights._

_She walked along the corridor slowly, her breath coming out in short pants. The air was moist and damp. She had to be underground or something. Her black flats clacked softly as she made her way down the narrow hallway. This didn't feel right. She was uneasy as she got closer and closer to the door. She sensed the knife she kept in her pant leg. She made note of it, just in case._

_It was eerily quiet. She was scared._

_Nonetheless, she found herself finally at the door. Inhaling deeply, she placed her hand on the cool silver handle and twisted it. It wasn't locked._

_The door swung open slowly._

_Time was agonizingly slow. She took slow, small steps to get inside, to escape the corridor. She found herself in a dark room. There were small beeps surrounding her. Where was she?_

_He had told her to go here, and she would be able to find out what to do next. Now what?_

_She felt around for a switch, until her warm hand rested on something that seemed like a light switch. She flipped it, and agonizing bright white light came on. She winced and shielded her eyes. She had been used to the dark for so long, it hurt to look at any sort of light._

_Once her eyes had adjusted, she looked around and saw herself in what seemed to be a computer room. There were many monitors on the walls, and there were tiny cameras on the ceiling, but they seemed off. There was a large control panel, with many blinking and beeping lights._

_She smiled, thinking how Liz Sutton would feel so at home here. The techy one in her group of friends. God she missed her. Chuckling slightly, she made her way to large black leather chair in the middle of the room, making sure to lock the door behind her._

_The chair was cold, so no one had been here for a while. Figures, he said it was safe for about an hour. Enough time to find out what she needed._

_She sat on the cool chair and placed her fingers on the control panel. It had a huge complex keyboard, and she had to stretch her fingers wide to set them on the home keys. She saw on the monitors that there was a camera that faced the outside of the doorway, so she could see if anyone was about to sneak up on her. There were also cameras spying on other places, such as the outside gate, in the large hall and some other weird places. She was well covered._

_Knowing exactly what she was looking for, she searched the name on the keyboard. The monitor to her left buzzed as a little window that said, 'password' came up. She cursed under her breath and thought for a moment. Then she entered her best guess._

_She got it first try. Lights flashed before her as the computer searched for a file. After exactly 3 minutes 48 seconds, a short list of files under the name appeared. She scanned through all of them, and clicked on the one most promising._

_No one could prepare her for what she saw next._

I woke up in cold sweat, gasping for breath and clutching the white sheets on top of her. Her toes curled as she vividly remembered her dream. Or should she say, the memory.

"Miss Morgan, are you okay?" a petite voice sounded. I jumped a little as I saw a frail woman about in her 40's staring at her with concern in her small blue eyes. The woman was dressed in a short, white gown with white tennis shoes. I blinked confusedly, my brain trying to recollect itself. So I dumbly blurted, "Where am I?"

The woman smiled softly and walked over to me. Her nametag said Helena. Pretty. She must be a nurse, hence the clothing.

Helena stroked my cheek in a way that reminded me of how Mom used to do when I was little and scared. "You're at the Gallagher infirmary, Miss Morgan. You passed out cold during the Blackthorne assembly. Gave everyone a scare, you did." Helena's blue eyes turned foggy as she set her plump lips in a line.

"Cammie, dear- can I call you Cammie? If you prefer Cameron, but all your visitors called you Cammie, except that older man who came in with your mother. He called you Cameron, so…" I shrugged and waved my thin hand dismissively. "Call me Cammie," I said nonchalantly. Helena nodded.

"Cammie, I understand you have sleeping problems? Insomnia maybe?" I paled. Well I couldn't deny it, since Helena just saw me wake up practically screaming from one of my nightmares. I swallowed and nodded slightly.

Helena must be spy trained, because she noticed my slight nod. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"You passed out from sleep deprivation. I've also been told you have not been eating well either. That's why we hooked you to this IV." I suddenly noticed the drippy thing handing from above me, and the needle in my vein. Ouch. I hate needles. **(AN: I don't know how much of this medical stuff is possible or true. I've never really been in an accident; I've only seen people in the hospital. I haven't even broken a bone once! So please bear with my lack of knowledge on the subject.)**

Helena gave a look of apology. "We need to prescribe you some medication. You are underweight, and apparently very weak. Sleep and eating are necessities of life Cammie." I looked out the window. It looked about 3:00. The sun was up, and since it was winter, it was slightly darker out. I bit my lip anxiously.

"Do I have any visitors?" I asked. I prayed I didn't. I really didn't want to deal with the bombarding of questions, scolding and interrogation my friends and my mother were to give me. And I _especially _didn't want to face a certain annoying Blackthorne boy. Helena noticed my dread and looked guilty.

"Well your friends are waiting in the lobby. Your mother has been in several times, but being Headmistress, she had stuff to attend to. The Blackthorne boys needed help settling in," I flinched.

"Please don't tell them I'm conscious." I begged. Helena opened her mouth to speak, but not until I heard a soft knock on the door. The nurse went to open it, and I didn't have the heart to yell out 'no'. So I let whoever it was come in. Ugh I regret everything.

And in walked Zach, him and his stupid cockiness and all. He had a slight smirk on his face, and his hair was swooped over his face a bit. I'll admit it was kinda sexy, but I would never confess that to his face. I quickly put on a glare to hide my ogling.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," he smirked. I saw Helena creep out of the room. I fought the urge to yell for her, beg her to get this idiot away from me. He must have noticed my discomfort because his smirk faded a bit. That's when I finally got to really look at him.

His broad shoulders were sagged under his black jacket, and his hands were shoved in his pockets, as they usually were. His hair was longer and even though he seemed to want to make it cover some of his face, I could still peek in and see he had slight bags under his gorgeous eyes, he had grown paler and his cheeks were slightly gaunt. His lips were pale and in a straight line. No smirk. Good.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently. I blinked for a moment. He actually sounded… nice? Like he genuinely cared.

"You sound like you care," I blurted. Crap, that's not what I meant to say. I blanched. It was the absolute _wrong_ thing to say, because his dull eyes suddenly flashed a fiery green and he stepped closer to me. He was pissed.

"I will always care, Gallagher Girl. I can't _not_ care. I need to know what happened to you, why you're torturing yourself like this! Tell me, because no matter of how good a spy I am, I just can't seem to figure you out!" he snapped. It wasn't a mean type of snapping but it had a _desperate_ tone to it. Oh my gosh, did Zach really just sound desperate? Dang.

"Zach," I started off edgily. I was watching my words. He was _this_ close to exploding in my face. I really didn't need to suffer his wrath at the moment.

"Zach, everyone's been asking me these type of questions," I said gently. "What makes you think I can tell _you?_ I can't even tell my own mother! Not Macey, Bex or Liz either. Not Mr. Solomon. Not Aunt Abby, not the agency. Not anyone! Why you?" my tone turned accusing at the end, no matter how hard I tried to keep it light and innocent. Zach ran his fingers through his creamy dark brown hair in frustration. His features had turned slightly angry.

"Why not me? We've been through the worst together; we've nearly died together! I can't understand what you found while you were away that would let your secrets torture you!" I winced. Again he used that word. _Torture_. It was a word I avoided at all costs. I just couldn't say it. It hurt to hear it. Even with a voice as lovely as Zach's, I couldn't hear it. It's too ugly a word.

"I just can't Zach. What I found out…" my voice suddenly cracked violently and I found myself crying. Tears streamed down my face and I turned my head to hide it. I sensed that Zach wanted to come over and comfort me, but common sense told him to stay put. I was grateful for common sense. If he even came within a foot near me, I was sure I'd snap and plunge this IV needling through his throat. I wiped away the salty tears quickly. I looked out the window to avoid his face. The sun was setting. It was only about 3:30.

"I just can't Zach. It's classified." I said, my voice hard as stone. Then I realized. I needed to break it off with him. I was hurting myself enough, I couldn't let _him_ do this to me. I didn't need this much pain.

"What the hell do you mean classified?" he growled. I faced him. My eyes were surely bloodshot red. I was pale and my hair hung in dead strands. My face was gaunt and colorless. I must have been the scariest thing he had ever seen.

"Zach I don't want you around me. I thought I made it clear that I didn't want you when I left. I left without you Zach. I've changed from the mission. I'm not the Cammie I was anymore. Obviously. The secrets I uncovered are mine to bear now. The Cammie you knew is gone. You won't find her here. I think it's safe to say that in a way, she died on that mission. So it would be better if you just left." My voice was emotionless and cold. No aura of humanity in it. Lifeless.

I watched as his mask broke right before me. His face break into agony. I saw him crumple right before me. He stepped forward a bit. I recoiled.

"Cam," he whispered. More desperation. Apparently, the Zach I knew was gone too. The old Zach and Cammie were gone. So be it.

"Leave," I hissed menacingly. I spun around and hit the button on the panel behind me that called the nurses if there was a minor emergency.

He managed out one little sentence before a giant guard dragged him out. Zach could have probably taken him in a fight, but he didn't even bother with a punch. So the guard dragged Zach out like a little doll, leaving me with his departing words.

_Stay with me._

~oOo~

I was dismissed form the infirmary a week later. Nurse Marggio had given me pills to help with my sleeping. They made all my friends make sure to remind me to eat every meal. I was so screwed.

They thought they could heal me. I knew they couldn't. They could never take the memories away. It was tattooed into my brain. I would never forget.

I was called to talk to my mother the day I got out. I will spare you the conversation, since it was mostly her trying to be a consoling mother. How she 'knew' what I was going through, and how it would get better. How I'm loved and they would all help me get better. My part consisted to staying quiet, forcing smiles and lots of hugging. The hugging was just to hide my face so she wouldn't notice my pupils dilate or notice my pulse quicken when she asked if I was going to be alright. I said I would be.

From then on, I surely ate. It pained me to say so, but I did. Bex threatened to choke me with pantyhose if I didn't. Macey swore to use me as her make over doll with force whenever she wanted. Liz didn't threaten me, but she swore to break all of my electronic devices and bug me wherever I went. Yea Liz isn't good at being angry at someone.

I saw Zach in my classes and in the hallways. It was awkward. I would just ignore him, pretend he wasn't there. It was easier in a crowd, but when we passed each other alone, it became hard to focus on something else in the distance.

I felt his anger. His irritation. I noticed the fogginess that would take over his green eyes every time he saw me. I noticed how he tensed when I was around. I didn't know exactly what he wanted from me, but I knew we both had a long way to go before we fully recovered from each other.

I would never admit it, but when I had made Zach leave a week ago in the infirmary, I wasn't completely emotionless. I felt the hurt. But I masked it excellently. It was one of the most important things I had to hide in my life and I had put all my strength and energy into looking like a statue as he was dragged away. I wanted to obey his last words he had managed to choke out to me. I wanted to stay with him. But I wasn't safe. _I_ wasn't safe.

It was the night after I left the infirmary. I took the pills Nurse Marggio prescribed to me. They were in a little orange bottle. I was to take one before I went to sleep. I looked at the clock. It was 10:30. Bex, Macey and Liz were asleep in the room.

I walked to the toilet of my little bathroom and unscrewed the cap of the pills, dropping them little by little into the toilet water. Then I flushed them away.

Then I crawled into my little bathtub, lying down with my eyes open.


	5. Covers

**Before I say anything, just wanna put out there that I have a new three shot. Slightly based on ****Tori and Jade's Play Date**** from the show Victorious. Check it out. **

**Anyway, I'm not the fastest updater, but just so you know, I DO NOT update on weekends. Consider them my days off. Weekdays, I'll most likely update, since it fits into my schedule.**

**ANYWAY, Oh ma gawshhh I just finished ****Out of Sight, Out of Time**** and it is PURELY AMAZING! Aghh! I can't spoil it for you all, but it's just beyond epic. Just so you know, I won't be incorporating anything from ****OSOT**** here, just because I've gotten too far in the story to change it according thus. Okay?**

**Thanks to my reviewers! Love you all. Lol!**

Chapter 5

I was in Cove Ops class. My head was down on the desk, in lying between my arms. You know, the position you usually have in class, when you're tired as hell.

I attempted to close my aching eyes a bit, just a bit before class started, when I felt a soft hand on my back. I growled under my breath and looked up. Who the hell dares interrupt me from my nap?

It was Mr. Solomon, gazing down at me, his blue eyes dark with worry.

I still remember my first day back, Mom had announced that Mr. Solomon was innocent and would be returning to Gallagher this year. It was one of the best things I had heard in a long time. It was great news. Of course I had already knew Solomon wasn't guilty of treason and not considered a threat to the CIA. After all, I had been one of the people to help prove his innocence.

Looking up at him, I saw just how much the fight with COC had added years onto his once 'Mr. Eyecandy' face as Macey had called it once. Of course he was still good looking, but he had slight bags under his blue eyes, and a few wrinkles on his cheeks. In that moment, I realized, Solomon was _old_.

His voice cut me from my thoughts, "Cammie you okay?" I hesitated. He would be able to tell if I was lying. You couldn't fib to Mr. Solomon. You just can't. So I took a swing at it.

"Um… I will be," It came out sounding like a question. Great. So much for awesome spy skills. Mr. Solomon's concerned expression didn't waver. He saw through me, I think.

"Cammie, you know you're like a daughter to me. Everyone is worried about you. Are…" he coughed awkwardly. 3.284 seconds of silence. "Are those pills working for you?" I groaned internally as I remembered the pills, the memory of them flushing in the jet of water in my toilet. Ew.

I concealed my disgust well. "They don't seem to be doing anything to me." It wasn't a lie. Mr. Solomon nodded, detecting no falsehood. I fought back a bubbling smirk. Take that Solomon!

"I'll talk to Nurse Marggio," he murmured as he walked away. Class was starting. The girls turned got into their seats and looked at Mr. Solomon attentively.

"You all may remember that last year, we had invited the boys of Blackthorne Institute over for a whole semester," I heard mixed whispers behind me. I rolled my eyes. Some of us remembered all too well.

"We are very privileged to have four Blackthorne students here to attend this class with us. Ladies, please welcome Grant Newman, Felix Pedewski, Zachary Goode and Kyle Avery." I flinched slightly at _his_ name, but no one noticed. I covered it up well. I appeared bored and calm.

Just then, the four boys walked into Mr. Solomon's class. They were all dressed in black, except for one who must be Felix. He had on blue jeans. Blegh. Big difference. But being a pavement artist, you're trained to notice these things, so I had to take note of it.

One by one, the four Blackthorne boys stated their names. Just their names. Obviously, they weren't gonna spout out random facts like regular new kids at a normal high school. These were assassins in training. They knew better than that.

The boy with light brown hair and light green eyes was Kyle Avery. He had a splash of freckles over his nose, which is always deemed cute, and he seemed like the jock type. He appeared sweet, mostly because he didn't put on an expressionless face the rest of the Blackthorne boys did, he wore a soft smile that seem to warm the room.

Felix Pedewski had dirty blonde hair and a pale face. He had a slight scraggly mustache that gave him an older look, as well as a small scar above his left eye that gave him a mischievous look. He was a ragged type of hot, but looked very nice all the same. But then again, don't judge a spy just on their looks. It can be pretty much fatal.

I smiled slightly as Grant boomed really loudly, "I'm Grant Newman! Hi everybody!" That's the Grant I know. At the corner of my eye, I saw Bex roll her eyes in exasperation.

Zach was last to introduce himself, although practically the whole class already knew him. I forced myself to look bored as he murmured, "I'm Zach Goode," he looked directly at me. Not smirking. Not smiling. Showing no emotion at all. I mirrored the expressionless expression (haha see what I did there?) and stared at him coldly.

Why did I break it off with Zach again? To be honest, I can't really remember. I guess it's because I never really knew him at all. I thought everything would be okay after what happened at Blackthorne. But being realistic, it's not. Finding out he's an assassin in training, his mother is part of the COC, and that he was just as much of a stranger to me as I was now to him.

I can't blame him for not telling me these things. But I can't stay with him either. He was better off without me. If I couldn't accept him for the way he is, I don't deserve him.

There's my answer.

I don't deserve Zachary Goode. He's too sweet, too forgiving, too kind, too _goode_ for me. There are things he needed from me, things that I just can't give to him. Not before, and certainly not in my current messed up state.

So when I saw Zach take a seat all the way in the opposite side of the room, next to the window, I knew this was all true. It was over, (did anything even start?) and I was done with him.

Nothing to could compare to how much my heart just shattered at that realization.

~oOo~

It was the day after the Blackthorne boys had officially moved in to Gallagher Academy. I was in the dorm, Macey and Bex sitting on the floor.

I stared at the cover legend Mr. Solomon had given me yesterday. He didn't tell us much, just to come into class, having the legend memorized and the additional characteristics of our person planned out.

I was Olivia Damons. She had dark brown hair, almost black, freckles and dark blue eyes. I would seriously need to modify my face to become Olivia. I looked nothing like her. She liked dancing, singing, playing lacrosse, swimming and the color navy blue. She was known as a classy type of punk. Nothing like me.

Bex was Marilyn Kales. She was Olivia's best friend. She would have light brown hair with auburn streaks and paler skin than Bex had. She would keep Bex's caramel eyes, and most of her personality. Marilyn was a lot like Bex.

Macey was Aria Jennings. She had black hair and brown eyes. She was also Olivia's friend.

I had no idea what Solomon had in mind when he gave us these legends, but we were about to find out.

The three of us walked into the classroom to find that the Blackthorne boys had arrived early, as well as some girls hoping to impress said boys.

I took my seat, biting my pale lip. It was 2 minutes until class started, and even that seemed forever. Bex, Macey and some other girls chatted quietly next to me, while I stared into space.

Out of the corner of my eye, I felt Zach staring at me, which caused me to bite my lip extra hard, drawing blood. I flinched at the metallic taste in my mouth.

"Oh my gosh Cam! Are you okay?" gasped Cece. She looked at the blood seeping at the corner of my mouth anxiously. I shrugged and got up shakily to get a tissue. _His _eyes followed me as I pressed the tissue at the corner of my mouth. I sensed he wanted to talk to me, but had thought better of it. Good.

About 48 seconds until class started.

I tensed as I saw Zach slowly stand up, but thankfully sat back down, since Mr. Solomon entered the room briskly. Everyone quickly took their seats. Today was important. We were learning about our mission today.

"Hello class. I assume you all have learned your covers?" We all nodded.

Being a spy in training, you learn that not doing your homework will kill you _big time._

"Good, because today we will be discussing the mission." The room was dead silent. Mr. Solomon walked from behind his desk to face us fully.

"We will be heading to D.C. to track a man suspected of stealing Gallagher records." Students leaned forward in their desks with anticipation.

The Gallagher Records are… well they're records. Of every Gallagher incident, the map of Gallagher, the students of Gallagher (graduated or student), and everything else considered a record of Gallagher. The files were contained in a small, very futuristic looking disc, even Liz would get down on her knees and worship. I should know. My mom accidentally showed it to me once.

Mr. Solomon, sensing the alarm on our faces cracked a slight smile. "Don't worry ladies and gentlemen, the records are safe. But I strongly suggest you act as if this is the real deal anyway." Everyone nodded. We understood.

"In a week we leave for Washington D.C. and find the suspect," he passed out a manila file to everyone.

"The suspect's name is Ethan Collyer. Of course he may be going by an alias, but that's all part of the mission. You have one week to research this man. We will be posing as a high school group on a field trip. You have your covers. November 4th we leave for the capital." November 4th was 9 days from now.

I quickly glanced back at the girls, and they all had this calm and collected look on their faces. But on the inside, I knew they were about to burst with excitement. The boys on the other hand, looked calm and collected as well, except I had no idea what they really felt like inside.

Class was dismissed and the three of us, (Bex, Macey and I) headed to our rooms to prepare for the mission.

It was going to be a long week.

**Until next chapter!**

**Filler, I know. Boring, I KNOW! But next chapter will have more action and stuff.**

**Oh yea, and some of you want Zammie, don't worry. I love Zammie too much to completely shun them. There will be Zammie, and some unexpected surprises! :D**

**Bye!**


	6. Preperation

**Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts! But you guys are alerting but not reviewing… Please review, it helps. **

**Anyway, here's a new chapter.**

**I don't own Gallagher Girls or any trademarked or copyrighted stuff I mention.**

Walls

"Cam, would you like some more cocoa?" I smiled faintly as I nodded a yes to my mom. I loved her hot cocoa. Even if she was a terrible cook in anything else, she sure knew how to make amazing, creamy, chocolaty beverages.

I smiled gratefully as she handed me my mug, filled to the brink with cocoa and whipped cream. It was still steaming from the microwave. I sipped it delicately, staring into my drink as I felt my mother's eyes on me. I winced at the hot, metallic burning sensation on my tongue. Ouch.

"Careful," Mom warned. I nodded and started to drink slowly. We sat in silence for 3 minutes. I sighed internally. My life is just one big awkward mess, wasn't it? Finally, my mom spoke. "So how are your… nightmares?" she asked cautiously. I swallowed. Sometimes I felt like everyone thought of me as a ticking bomb. A bomb that could erupt any minute. There was no timer and was impossible to disable. I was a hazard to everyone around me.

"I'm fine," I muttered. I subconsciously bit my lip, something that I had made a habit of. I did it when I was nervous, which was a lot lately. Go figure.

My mom stared doubtful at me before softening her gaze. I had started to see this look a lot ever since I came back. It wasn't a Headmistress of Gallagher Academy expression anymore. It was a mom look. I could never figure out whether seeing it was a good or bad thing. I always gave in to it, which is really bad considering How to Resist Interrogation 101 was in the senior's curriculum. Needless to say, I was screwed.

"You can't fool me kiddo. I'm not just your mother, I'm a spy," she chided, crossing her legs. As if I could ever forget. I pretended to take interest in my cup of hot cocoa, watching the white cream dissolve into the drink. Tears bubbled at the corner of my eyes, threatening to spill over. I blinked them back before answering.

"They're getting better," my voice sounded so small and weak. I brought my legs up in a fetal position, cuddling the cup between my stomach and legs. For some reason, I felt better protected this way, like I was shielded from everything. It wasn't true of course, but the feeling made it okay.

Suddenly, my mom tensed for a split second before standing up and putting her empty cup into the little sink. She relaxed as she sat down, her eyes searching mine.

"Tell me what they're about," I closed my eyes and rested my head on my knees. I hated remembering them. It was worse enough I had to see them every time I slept; I didn't want them in my waking world. But I knew that I had to tell Mom, so I sucked it up. I sighed.

"I'm always in that… hideout. I don't know what else to call it. But I'm always there, on some part of it. Sometimes it's the room that I was… tortured in," I drew in a shaky breath. I felt my mom stiffen. "Sometimes it's the abandoned cafeteria where I lost _her_. But the worse is this uh… this control room I guess. That's where I saw…" I gulped. Crap, the tears were falling. I was trembling violently. Sniffling, my mom sat with me on the red velvet couch, hugging me tightly. I buried my face into her neck, sobbing. I struggled to get words out.

"I don't… I don't like l-living like this. I h-hate being s-so trapped!" I wailed softly. I felt my Mom rubbing my back soothingly, her voice hushing me softly. I tried to stifle my whimpers, but it was no use. They slipped out when I tried to breath.

I felt Mom take the cocoa away from me and set it on the coffee table before embracing me tightly. I curled up into a ball and cried. And cried some more.

~oOo~

I walked out of the Headmistress's suite an hour later, my eyes slightly poofy from crying. After my little breakdown, we had changed the subject and just… talked. The way we used to every Sunday night before any of… _this_ happened. When I was Cammie the Chameleon. Sweet, lovable, top of the class, spy girl. Now I was a complete wreck.

I walked down the hallway to my dorm before I heard soft footsteps behind me. My breathing hitched before I whirled around, my mouth in a snarl.

I groaned when I saw Zach staring at me, his forest green eyes boring into mine. He stood a good yard away from me. But even that was too close for comfort. I backed away slowly. There was a passageway behind a bookshelf about 7 feet from here. If I could just get away…

"Hey Cammie," I flinched when I realized he hadn't called me Gallagher Girl. What did this mean? I seriously needed Macey's boy translator right this very moment. So I took a swing at it and muttered an inaudible, "hey," I felt him staring at me intently. I must have looked like utter crap. My uniform was wrinkled and stained with tear streaks, my limp hair was covering half my face and my eyes were blood red from sobbing.

"You've been crying," he noted. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"It's okay Zach, I don't need your sympathy," I mocked before turning away. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist gently, but firm. I held back a growl.

"Cam, just let me talk." He pleaded. I refused to look into his eyes, knowing I would be totally mesmerized by them and give in. I couldn't surrender. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. No no no no.

"Fine you have a minute, The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. I blushed and stared at the ground instead. He sighed in relief. His grip loosened slightly, but not enough for me to break free.

"Cammie, I don't know what went wrong between us, but I'm not going to push it, if that's what you want." He started. I laughed sadistically.

"I wasn't aware there was _anything_ between us. Besides, you have no idea what I want," I sneered. He frowned slightly but shook his head.

"No, but I do know you want people to stop asking so much of you." My face turned stony as I was silent. He looked at me triumphantly. "Just let me be there for you. Let Bex, Macey, and Liz help you. We're your friends, it's what we do." I frowned and shuffled my feet. We stood in silence for about 30 seconds before I spoke.

"I don't want people getting hurt because of me," I answered quietly. My response was so low, I was surprised he even heard me. But then again, _spy_. I felt his other hand ghost over my cheek. I closed my eyes and clenched my fingers. Tears started to well up in my eyes. No no no no.

"We can take care of ourselves Gallagher Girl," he whispered huskily. I opened my mouth for some snarky comeback, except… he kissed me.

I let out a small, surprised squeak. I have to say I stood there in idiotic shock for at least 3 seconds before I came to my senses and started kissing him back.

He loosened his grip on my wrist completely, and gently caressed my head. I sighed and knotted my thin, pale fingers into his silky brown hair. It was so soft…

Everything I was worrying about flew out the window as I held Zach right then and there. I moaned in bliss as I eagerly kissed him back, determined to let go of anything bad that clung to me and just be enveloped in him, and him only.

I breathed in his scent, sniffing the soap and shampoo that always smelled divine on him. I felt him smirk slightly on my lips. Grr, him and his smirking! I would get him back for that later…

It took a while before he both pulled away at the same time. As we leaned our foreheads against each other, panting, I knew Zach had won me over. He started breaking down one of my walls, and was surely determined to break down more. I didn't exactly know how I felt about that, but it's safe to say, it scared me.

Secrets are secrets for a reason. But how could I ever keep them from someone like Zach?

~oOo~

We had arrived in Washington D.C.

It was about a week since Zach and I kind of… made up? I can't exactly say we're together. I wasn't ready for anything. I didn't know how he felt. So, I really didn't know where we were at in our relationship. I knew it was wrong to feel like this about him, but I really couldn't resist. Who _can_ resist Zachary Goode?

When I told Bex, Macey and Liz about the kiss, they went completely ballistic and hassled me for details. I kept saying there was nothing to tell, but they wouldn't believe me.

Besides, all boy drama behind, the last few days were spent vigorously researching Ethan James Collyer, suspect of stealing Gallagher Records.

Liz and Jonas had helped us get into files, even if they weren't on the mission. But honestly, there wasn't much to find out about the suspect.

He had several aliases. Four in total, one of which was a cover for a _woman_. But once we finished our research, we agreed he most likely was to be Edgar John Ross. He had a ticket from Roseville, Virginia to D.C. from over a month ago. It was our best lead. The rest of the aliases had no current activity.

We had found he was staying at the Bernadette Hotel **(AN: I made it up. I don't own it, obviously)**, room 210.

Meanwhile, we had checked into our hotel. We barely made it past the front desk before Macey started screaming.

"Wait, only two each room? What?" Civilians had started to look at us funny and we shuffled away embarrassed, Macey grilling Mr. Solomon the whole time.

"What is the meaning of this? I thought the girls would have one room to themselves, then the boys! Instead you book us four rooms including one for yourself! Don't you know how much this will cost you, not that I care about the expense, but honestly! Don't you think the people who organized this trip had the budget for this trip thought out for? Not to mention the experience! I want to room with all of my friends, not just one! Mr. Solomon! MR. SOLOMON!"

Once we got off the elevator, Mr. Solomon confronted a red faced Macey McHenry. "Miss McHenry! Control yourself! Remember what we are here for!" I smirked slightly, since Macey was sticking to her cover anyways. Aria Jennings was a loud mouthed, outspoken, spunky, fun kind of girl. Macey had caused no harm to the mission with her whining. Oh, loopholes.

Then, Mr. Solomon faced us. "The point of this mission is to get to know the people who you may be working with someday. This is a great opportunity to familiarize yourself with future partners." I stole a quick glance at Zach who had on a slight smirk. I rolled my eyes. Mr. Solomon continued.

"Your roommates will be as follows; Mr. Newman and Miss Baxter," I saw Bex go red as Grant grin widely, showing his white teeth. I froze as it dawned on me. Ohhh crap… we were rooming with the _guys_.

"Miss Vaine with Mr. Avery," Cece's eyes darkened as she hissed quietly. Kyle looked blankly at Mr. Solomon. "Miss McHenry with Mr. Pedewski-"

"AWWWWW HELLL NAHHHHHHHH!" screeched Macey. She tugged at her perfect black hair in frustration and started pacing back and forth. "No, no, noooope, no, no! NO!" she wailed. Felix looked a little scared of her as he backed away slightly, standing at the back with Grant. Mr. Solomon glared at them then finished briskly. "Miss Morgan and Mr. Goode." Fuck.

I bit my lip until I drew blood, which Cece quickly handed me a tissue for. I was freaking rooming with Zach.

~oOo~

"I can't believe this," I muttered as I hurled my suitcase on the floor. I rubbed my face before plopping on one of the _two_ beds (thank God!). What the hell was Solomon thinking? Playing matchmaker like this? Ugh! I sensed Zach standing awkwardly at the doorway, unsure of what to do next. It was quite unlike him.

After a few soundless minutes of rest, I got up and unpacked my suitcase, grateful that I had thought ahead and tucked all my lingerie at the very bottom. I snatched some new clothes for Olivia, my hair dye, contacts and make up before heading to the bathroom. I was just about to close the door, before I remembered. Turning around glaring daggers at Zach, I hissed, "Touch my suitcase, and you wake up in a very uncomfortable place tomorrow morning," and I meant it.

I closed the bathroom door and ran my fingers through my thin hair. I was just about to open the dye box, before a commotion rose outside, which must have been Macey shrieking for Zach to leave them room.

"All you male people in Bex and Grant's room, girls in here! NOW!" I heard Zach grumble and shuffle out as Macey pounded on the door. "Cameron Ann Morgan, do _not_ touch any type of beauty product while you're in there, or _else_!" I bit my lip again as I meekly opened the door for the three girls to come in. I was going to throttle Macey…

By the time we were all in our disguises, it was 9:00. Thirty minutes until we had to head out with Mr. Solomon.

I looked in the bathroom mirror after Macey had finished the last touches to my hair and gasped. I looked amazing! My skin had gotten tanner to cover up the colorless tone I had developed recently. Now it was just a bit darker than my natural tone. My hair was an opaque brown, almost black and my eyes were a shadowy navy blue that was absolutely striking! I had a splash of legit looking freckles across my nose, which gave me a very mischievous look. Overall, Cammie Morgan was now completely gone, and Olivia Mary Damons had replaced her. I looked over to my friends and stared. Bex, Macey and Cece looked completely different and magnificent as well!

Bex's hair was now a pin straight light brown with auburn streaks in it. Her skin was a lot paler, so she just looked tan. It looked very natural. She kept her caramel colored eyes, which really suited her. I couldn't imagine Bex with any other eye color.

For Macey, she had lightened her black hair so it was almost a brown, but still pretty black and dyed with one streak of dark red. She had replaced her electric blue eyes with chocolate brown ones, but kept her nose piercing. She said it had a tracker on it, just in case she ever went MIA. Liz installed it after the whole incident in Boston with Senator McHenry's election.

Cece had changed too. Instead of her naturally tanned skin, she turned much paler. Her super dark brown eyes were replaced with light silver blue ones that really popped. Her hair was its natural black, and now manipulated into a wave of curls that looked very elegant on her.

We all looked extraordinary, and very unrecognizable. Macey had serious skill, and the senator's daughter knew it, as she twirled the curling iron smugly in her perfectly manicured fingers.

Once we all got over the shock of our transformed faces, Bex giggled, "I wanna see how the boys will react," I rolled my eyes. I knew that Bex would want to play some kind of bizarre, painful prank on them.

"Speaking of the guys…" Macey scorned. We all frowned. We still couldn't believe Mr. Solomon was making us room with _boys_!

"How's Felix?" I asked Macey cautiously. Her brown eyes flashed angrily, and she clenched the curling iron in her hands until her knuckles turned white.

"_Well_, at first he tried to offer to take my suitcase into the room! Can you believe it? These are _coach_ bags! They cost more than anything he will _ever_ own!" she raged. We all chuckled, knowing he was just trying to be nice, and that she was really unreasonable. Macey fumed as she crossly stuffed her items into a black makeup bag with the words _McHenry Cosmetics _scripted on the side_._

Bex looked over at a smirking Cece. "How about Kyle?" We were trying to get to know the new Blackthorne boys first, before Grant and… Zach. Cece's playful smirk broadened.

"Oh he's fine." Our eyes widened. Simultaneously, Bex, Macey and I screamed, "SPILL!" The dark haired girl smiled.

"Well he's really sweet. Kind of serious, but despite that, really easy going. We were just starting to talk until _someone_ barged in and demanded that I leave my make up supplies alone or else I would be doomed to look ugly for the rest of the trip," Macey shrugged as we all howled with laughter. We all knew that Macey wouldn't be able to hold that threat. Besides, Cece looked great anyways, and just like Bex and I, we were all capable of holding our own with make up.

And that was when the clock struck 9:30 and we headed outside to meet Mr. Solomon and the boys.

**There you go. Some information on the mission, introducing our new characters a bit, and a little splash of Zammie. A filler really. But next chapter, there will be action and more Zammie!**

**And I know, Cece may be a random character that replaces Liz, but she's not, I promise. She has a purpose in the whole story, but it's not like… never mind.**

**Also, someone asked why Liz wasn't on the mission, it's because she's not part of Cove Ops. I didn't wanna change that. Neither is Jonas, and besides, they're my least favorite pairing, not only cuz their couple name is Jiz… .**

**Zammie's getting heated, and sorry for the randomness of the roommate thing. Everything has a purpose I PROMISE!**

**Anyway, bye. Please review, it helps a lot.**

**Anyway, message me if you are a PVPeep! Or if you watch Pewdiepie. Lol.**

**Bai!**


	7. Going to Europe, Author's Note

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! It's not.**

**I just want to let you all know that I won't be updating for about 2 weeks. The ****reason for this being that I'M GOING TO EUROPE! Yes, Europe the freakin continent! My orchestra is going there, and I will be busy. I'm not bringing my laptop with me, because of security reasons. And it's impossible to update from my iPod or phone so…**

**If you want more of my writing, I just finished a Three Shot called, ****Inner Bitch**** and here is the summary! Zammie with slight Brant and Jiz. Single Macey **

**Inner Bitch****; Based off ****Tori and Jade's Play Date**** from ****Victorious****. The girls are out in town having fun, free from spying eyes. Kind of. When four obnoxious boys approach them, what is a Gallagher Girl to do. Oh yea. Sing. Don't own Victorious or GG. Slightly OOC.**

**Anyway, see you in 2 weeks ! Love you all!**


	8. Little Ones

**Sorry for the delay, but when I came back from Europe, my mom had taken the laptop with her on her trip so I had no access to anything I couldn't do on my iPod. Such as Microsoft Word.**

**To answer some questions I could PM back, I play the violin in my orchestra, and I also play a little bit of guitar. I went to Central Europe for 2 weeks to sightsee and exchange with the European kids. **

**Here's chapter 7! Thanks for waiting like, a month!**

Chapter 7

A sea of people. That's all I saw at the Lincoln Memorial when I stood atop the steps. I was panting heavily; the 58 steps I had climbed to get there had taken a lot out of me. So despite how well I had been recovering for the last months, I was still pretty weak.

I rested my hands on my knees and looked at the obelisk straight across. Lincoln. It seemed so tall and mighty. Like nothing could absolutely break it. Not even the biggest earthquake or the fastest tornado.

"Cam!" I heard Bex call me from the Lincoln statue. I turned around, seeing her beckon to me. She must have found something.

I slowly walked over to her, noticing that the boys had gathered in one corner, watching discreetly. Macey and Cece were spread out on surveillance.

As I passed Bex she said cheerfully, "It's sure looks pretty hot up north," which basically meant that a suspect was 12:00 straight ahead.

I slowly let my eyes wander before it fell on a security guard standing by the statue. I raised my eyebrows and scanned him. He wandered around the memorial, aimlessly. He didn't look like a threat.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked confused, forgetting to speak in code. Oops.

"Wrong shoes." Cece whispered as she passed by me with Macey. I glanced at the suspect's shoes and realized she was right. I blushed, knowing that that should have been something I noticed.

Bex spoke quickly into her comms unit for the guys. They casually walked up to us grinning like regular stupid teenage boys.

"Hey gals, what's up?" Grant chirped. Of course they already knew, they heard it all on comms, but we still had to play the part.

"Ready to leave?" Felix questioned, a glint in his pale blue eyes. Macey snorted quietly, but loud enough for only us to hear.

"Wait you guys!" Cece cut in. We all looked at her. "Yea," Bex said, concealing a smirk.

Cece paused for a moment, then started hopping. "I need to pee!" I saw Kyle stifle a laugh, and Felix backed away slowly. Bex sighed loudly through her nose. An eavesdropper would have though her huff was directed at Cece, but I knew it was her trying to get the message across to the guys.

"Umm." Zach coughed. He transferred weight from one foot to another. "Can't you like, hold it?" I rolled my eyes. They didn't know what Cece was up to. Whatever.

"Nuh uh. The dam's gonna burst. Brb!" she gasped before running up to the security guard.

We all stared after her as she hopped from one foot to another in front of the suspect. We all strained our ears to listen to her conversation. "Where's the bathroom?" she panted. The suspect looked baffled for a moment, before stammering out the directions.

"Down the stairs, to your right. There's a door that leads into a building under the memorial. Go straight." **(This is true, because I've been to the Lincoln Memorial, and I know that there's a bathroom like right under it. Hehe!)**

Cece's eyes darted back and forth, while jumping in place. Her dark curls flailed behind her, which looked pretty funny. "Nuh uh, you gotta show me!" she shook her head, her voice turning urgent. The suspect started to say no, but Cece wailed.

"Where's the gosh darn bathroom, or so help me I will piss all over this memorial!" she hollered. Bystanders stared at the two and muttered, "just bring her to the bathroom already," I have to say; Cece was a pretty damn good actress. She totally had the guard sweating. Bex nudged my shoulder.

"Places you guys," and she grabbed my hand and Macey's dragging us down the stairs. The boys split up and assumed their positions.

Behind me, I saw Cece racing down the steps, the suspect close behind her. He looked uncomfortable as he followed the girl.

As they got off the landing and headed to the bathroom, Bex lashed out from her hiding place at the guard, kicking his head as if it were a big soccer ball. Macey knocked his legs from under him and I slapped a Napotine patch on his forehead.

"There," I said satisfied. Felix and Grant quickly showed up to retrieve the body, and dragged it to the bathroom.

~oOo~

The fake security guard was now in handcuffs, courtesy of Cece (whom I found out really liked to keep random weapons with her at all times. She had told me earlier she kept tiny little smoke bombs in her bra! Hopefully if we used just one of those bombs, her boobs won't look too uneven...)

We had locked the boy's bathroom at the Lincoln Memorial, and trapped the guard there. Zach and Kyle were towering over the suspect, grilling him. At Blackthorne, they had special interrogation classes, so they were pretty good at it. Bex stood glaring in the corner as back up to the questioning. Meanwhile, Cece finally went pee, and Macey took notes on what the suspect was saying. Or… wasn't saying. So far we had no knowledge on the Gallagher records, and the suspect wasn't giving in.

We sighed, finally huddling for a meeting, while Felix kept watch on the guard.

Zach ran a hand through his hair and let out a long breath. He smelled like mint.

"He's not giving anything up. By now, we would have to use torture, but since this is a practice mission, I don't know if that would be allowed." Bex looked bummed for a moment, and then put on a poker face.

"Maybe we should call Solomon, just to check," Macey said bleakly, playing with a giant sapphire ring on her middle finger. I nodded and stared at Zach and Bex. They seemed to have taken the captain roles in the mission. No one stopped them, because they seemed to be the best people to lead the operation. I sighed internally. I would have been Zach and me if I hadn't gotten so… messed up over summer. If I was… _mentally stable_ I could be the leader of this team, with Zach. But that chance was long gone.

Meanwhile, Bex nodded and tossed a tiny silver Samsung phone to Zach. "Call up Solomon. We aren't going to go anywhere with this guy unless-" A phone rang. Zach's eyes darted to the silver Samsung in his hand. It wasn't flashing.

_Ring!_

My breathing hitched as I reached into my jean pocket and pulled out the cell phone that I was given for the mission. The screen flashed blue and vibrated. Everyone stared at me, even Felix who was temporarily distracted from the guard.

Swallowing, I pressed the green button, causing the ringing to stop. "Hello?" I answered shakily.

"Cammie! It's Mr. Solomon. Get back to van. Leave the guard, he's with us. It's urgent." And with that, Mr. Solomon hung up. I stared, dazed at the phone for a moment until Bex shook me alive.

"Cam! What is it? Who called you? Was it Solomon? Tell us!" I blinked, and put on my game face. I shoved the phone back into my pocket and nodded to the guard who was still handcuffed to the towel dispenser.

"Let him go. Solomon wants us back at the van. It's urgent."

~oOo~

After letting the false security guard (who's name was Frankie by the way) go, we headed back to van as calmly as possible.

We saw our ride parked on the side of the street with Solomon staring at us through the heavily tinted windows. He looked worried, as if something had gone wrong. _Had_ something gone wrong?

The 6 of us filed into the van, and Solomon turned to face us, his face furrowed with stress. Zach shifted uncomfortably next to me, as if he was unsettled with idea of sitting next to me. Or maybe he was concerned for Solomon. Maybe both.

Solomon stared long and hard at us as Macey reached out to close the van door. When it finally slammed shut, he spoke.

"The COC have infiltrated Blackthorne. The school is lost." I felt Felix, Kyle and Grant tense. Zach remained silent but I sensed his unease. Bex and Macey exchanged worried glances. Cece caught my eye and I saw the agitation in her false silver blue eyes. We all knew what this meant for the spy world.

"Luckily, we have a double agent working with the Circle, and she warned us in advance that they were going to attack. We evacuated Blackthorne and the students are now spanned over other schools in the country." Solomon stared straight at Zach as he said this, as if he expected something of him.

I cocked my head. "Mr. Solomon, by other schools, you mean spy schools right?" That meant that there would have to be other schools like ours some other places in the country. I felt a flicker of excitement in me, but it faded just as quickly as it came.

"No Cammie, we sent some students to civilian schools, they are working undercover." I frowned as he moved on. He still didn't answer my question, which left me very uneasy.

"I'm sorry to say that we will have to call off this mission, it's just too dangerous." Macey's mouth dropped open.

"You're kidding right? Are you _serious_?" she shrieked. Mr. Solomon rubbed his mouth in annoyance. I had a feeling he really didn't want to deal with Macey McHenry's fury at the moment.

"So you're just going to send us to some stupid civilian school and pray that the Circle doesn't come and get us? How illogical is that? We have to act; we have to make some plan! You can't just expect us to sit around and do learn about things we already know with dumb civilians! We can't act like people who don't _know_ what's going on! Besides, if you haven't noticed, two of the people on the Circle's most wanted list are sitting right in this van. They have a right to fight in this too!" I glanced nervously at Zach, who strangely enough was staring at me too. I turned red, but held his gaze. His emotion was unreadable, but I studied him.

Zach had changed for the mission, but his transformations were barely noticeable, which was kind of stupid considering all the girls had gone through dramatic changes while the boys went through small ones. His hair was a lighter brown, verses his darker color that I was used to. His eyes, which were always a unique green, were now a striking blue that matched my fake ones as well. He looked fairly different, but he was still _Zach_.

Cece spoke up after Macey's outburst. "Yea, seriously Solomon, do you really expect _us_ to sit in a classroom full of civilians incognito? The other Blackthorne kids, that's fine. They're not wanted by the COC. But some of us can't afford ignorance." Her pale eyes looked vicious as if she wanted to shoot some terrorists right then and there.

The rest of us nodded in agreement, and Mr. Solomon pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I will talk to Headmistress Morgan tonight. I'm not making any promises." Saying that, he turned around and started the engine of the van, driving back to our hotel. The whole ride back was dead silent.

**Sorry for the crummy chapter! But next time, you will see find out what's gonna happen our group!**

**Someone mentioned that they wanted to get to know my made up characters better, and I hope I put in Cece a little more. I don't think I did though, but those characters will progress, I promise! Thanks for bearing with me you guys, and REVIEW!**

**~Swanie**


	9. Theseus

**Okay, someone asked why I named the previous chapter Little Ones. That's because they were treated like little kids, not really spies yet. Solomon was trying to get them to safety, thinking they couldn't defend themselves. But in reality, each one of them is strong, and capable of taking care of themselves. So it's really irony. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. I think I want 5 reviews before I update. Thanks!**

**Here is the next chapter. Now, I know this may all seem RANDOM but I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE that there is a point to all this. **

Theseus

Dinner at the pavilion was silent, even if we did sit as a group. Mr. Solomon told us that he would be in his room talking to some important people we weren't supposed to know about.

I had ordered barbequed meat with rice and assorted vegetables. The whole meal took up a major sized plate, which Bex had insisted was good for me, since I was practically a twig.

I stared at the plate, memories flooding back to me.

_I was in a restaurant, somewhere in California. The restaurant had high ceilings with dangling golden chandeliers that lit up the room._

_The carpet was a royal red with gold patterns that resembled vines. The tables were made of a mahogany wood with a smooth white tablecloth with lovely patterns at the end._

_At the front, there was a giant hearth; it had to be at least 8 feet tall. Fire blazed in it, even if it was early August. It gave the room a warm glow to accompany the lights. A small quartet played Mozart at the front, giving the restaurant cheery classical music. The whole place was beautiful._

_People in fancy attire ate happily, enjoying the beautiful meal. They didn't have a care in the world. I for one, sat a table in the very back, where the bright lights barely hit, and the heat of the fire barely touched, staring at the face of a boy who had saved my life more than once in a week._

"_Theseus, are you sure about this?" I asked nervously. It was risky for them to go out like this. They were both undercover, and were both in danger. But Theseus had argued it was okay to go out one special night, where they could just get to know each other. We were friends, and she owed him._

_Thesues grinned and he waved a hand. "Pshh, yea. It's fine. No one will find us here. The security is tight. You need serious reservations to get in here, and they do a crazy background check in order to let you in. Really important people come here; therefore they don't just let anybody in." I cracked a smile. Theseus seemed so sure of himself; it made her almost feel like she was just a normal girl going out with a friend. It was nice._

"_So, tell me Theseus, why exactly did your parents name you Theseus?" she asked resting her hand on her palm. He laughed_

_He was really tall, with dirty blonde hair and bright hazel eyes. He had a splash of freckles across his nose, and some on his cheeks. He was tanned and muscular, stereotypical Californian boy. Anyone would look at Theseus and think he surfed a lot and owned a bunch of country clubs. But I knew better. He was muscular and tanned because he trained everyday to make sure his fighting skills were sharp. So when the Circle came to him, he would be ready._

_Theseus was a lot like me. Running for the COC, fighting for our lives. Just two days ago we were brought together, him saving my sorry ass when I was overwhelmed with Circle assassins. Ever since then, we had looked out for each other and were partners. He had become my best friend when nobody else was._

"_Well, my parents were Greek. They named my older brother Perseus, and my little sister Aelia. Each name had some Greek story to it. I never really cared to ask them _why_ they named me Theseus, but I knew they wanted me to remember my heritage. Of course before I really got interested, they died so…" Theseus grew really quiet. I knew his parents were killed when he was 14. His older brother, Perseus who was 16 and his little sister Aelia who as 12 were separated from him and put into foster care. Theseus eventually found a retired CIA agent who taught him everything he knew. Now Theseus was 19 and working for the agency. He never found out what happened to his siblings or his parents. That's why he was here now. He was on a personal mission to find who killed _his_ parents and where his family was now. Now you can see why we had so much in common._

_I smiled sympathetically. Theseus knew my story too. He was just the type of guy you could spill your guts to, and you knew he would care. Theseus just cared._

_The waiter came over and placed our meal on the table. I nodded thankfully and looked at my place. It was a giant plate of beef cooked to medium rare with brown rice on the side with a bunch of leafy vegetables. It even had a little edible flower at the corner. I smiled and picked up my Coca Cola in the wine glass and smirked at Theseus who had done the same with his apple cider._

"_Cheers," I giggle clinging my glass with his. "To not dying!" he said quietly. He smiled, flashing his white teeth. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my Coke._

_The memory faded with the harmonies of Mozart in the background._

"Cammie!" I jerked back tor reality, in the process, knocking over my glass of water. Macey squeaked as the water splashed on her blouse, and Cece flinched.

I glanced around wildly and saw Bex, Cece, Felix, Grant, Kyle and Zach staring at me. Macey would have been staring too, if it weren't for her viciously dabbing her blouse with the napkin. I noticed that they all had finished eating, and I hadn't even touched my plate.

"Cam, you alright?" Bex asked quietly. She laid her hand on my arm comfortingly, and I tensed, remembering my flashback.

"You haven't touched your food," Grant muffled through a mouthful of blueberry muffin. My gaze drifted to Zach who sat furthest away from me at the very end of the table. He was expressionless, his fork gripped in his hand. Noticing me staring at him, he dragged his gaze away and focused on his silverware. I clenched my jaw and took a deep breath. The flashback had shaken me.

Why would I remember Theseus now? I had barely thought about him for the entire time at Gallagher. The last I had saw him, he had disappeared behind a metal door.

I smacked myself internally. How could I forget Theseus? I glanced at Cece who stared at me, her face set grim. Suddenly, I remembered Theseus's last name.

"Theseus," I muttered before excusing myself from the table and heading up to the room, but not before sensing Cece tense and drop her muffin.

I knew the stares had gone from me to Cece, and that comforted me a bit. I looked back at the scene in the pavilion and saw that I was right, except for one pair of eyes followed me out the door.

~oOo~

I was already in my bed when Bex Zach came in. Yea remember the crazy sleeping arrangements Solomon gave us?

I had curled up in my bed and faced the wall, pretending to be asleep. I evened my breathing and lay still. I heard him sit on his bed, and I had a bad feeling he was facing me.

"Cammie, I know you're not asleep," he said. I cursed internally, but sighed and muttered.

"Yea well, I'm trying to. Now shut up." I brought the sheets tighter around me, and curled up tighter. Zach was a fucking rollercoaster. One second he kisses me and then he treats me like a bug. I was sick of it.

"What happened at dinner? You kind of zoned out for ten minutes." I squeezed my eyes shut shook my head. "I'm fine." I knew he wasn't satisfied with my answer, because he got up and started pacing. After a while he stopped and got ready for bed too.

Once he had locked himself in the bathroom, I quietly sat up in bed, and stared at my phone, which lay on my dark blue suitcase. I had done this multiple times already, but each time I couldn't bring myself to dialing the number I had memorized from that summer.

After a while, I gave up trying, got back in bed just as Zach came out. I was in the bed by then. I finally relaxed and let sleep overcome me.

~oOo~

_I was dreaming again. My nightmares were back._

_I was in that building again, with Theseus. It was the day that he had saved me for the second time._

_It was sunny and I was searching for a COC safe house that _he_ would be in. Theseus trailed behind me, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious._

"_You found me." _He_ said. I spun around and snarled. Theseus raised his gun. _He_ smiled cruelly, yellow teeth and all. It was gross._

"_Just show me the tapes!" I growled. _He_ sighed and made his way towards me, down the hallway until he was just a meter from Theseus and me. Still too close._

"_What is the Vaine boy doing here?" he hissed. I blinked. "You know Theseus?" Theseus went rigid behind me. I raised my eyebrow. Why did my friend seem so tense?_

"_It's you," he said flatly. "You're the one who killed them. You killed my parents." Theseus said it as if were a line he rehearsed over and over again. He didn't seem to quite believe it. I couldn't blame him. I knew how it felt._

He_ spat and moved closer. "They were going to die anyway. If not me, the Circle would have found them. They will find you too, if you don't do something about it." Theseus was silent, but I saw that he was gripping the gun so tight; his knuckles turned an unhealthy white._

"_Where are the tapes?" I demanded. I fished out the knife in my pocket. _His_ ugly smile returned and he shook his head._

"_I don't have them," he said in a singsong voice. Then _he_ started to retreat back into the hallway. I felt my breath catch in my throat._

"_Wait!" I croaked. I coughed then screamed. "WAIT!" _He_ stopped retreated and glared at me impatiently. "I have business to do, Miss Morgan." He rasped. I trembled and gripped the knife harder. I felt the handle's engravings press into my palm._

"_Where are the tapes? You promised me the tapes if I found you. What kind of game are you making me play?" _He _made some kind of hissing spitting sound, like he was about to speak but someone stuck a rock in his throat as the words came out._

"_Very well, but only because I insist." _he _purred. _He_ pointed his own steel knife at the door behind him. It was the black door._

"_There, you will find the room. You will know what to do next." _he_ began to retreat into the darkness, but just that moment, Theseus lurched in front of me, his hazel eyes ablaze._

"_You killed my parents!" he yelled. I stared wide-eyed at Theseus. He was always calm and level headed, even in danger. Now… now she was actually scared of him._

He _backed away, for once, fear flickering in _his_ eyes. "Why did you bring the Vaine boy, Miss Morgan? His family is destined to die at the hands of the Circle. It's been planned for years." Theseus screamed and shot a bullet. It narrowly missed _him_, and pinged off the cement walls. _He_ shrieked and fled the hallway through another metal door. Theseus started to run after _him_, but turned to look at me. "Cammie, I'll be waiting outside. If I'm not there by the time you're done, just leave. Here are the keys," he dropped a silver set of car keys into my hand._

"_Theseus!" I cried bleakly. He looked back at me once. It was a brief glance, yet it held so many emotions. Grief, excitement, hope, love, foreboding, anger, happiness and sadness. Then he disappeared. "Theseus!" I yelled._

_I didn't have time to grieve for the boy who might as well have been my brother. I had to go through the door. I stuffed the knife back into my pant leg and made my way down the dark hallway. _

_That wasn't before I heard a long scream from the corridor to my left._

"_THESEUS!"_

I woke up screaming my bloody head off, tear streaming down my face. My hands held the knife that I had with me that day. I always kept it near me, but I had subconsciously grabbed it in my sleep. My face was flooded was tears. My body twitched and was drenched in sweat. I don't know why, but I kept screaming and screaming. I clutched the knife to my chest, dry heaving.

I saw the light go on, and Zach race over to my bed. "Cammie! Cammie!" he shouted as he wrapped his arms around me. I shook my head and flailed my knife.

"No, no! Theseus! He's gone. I left him. He's still _there_!" I sobbed. My mind was scattered, half of me was here in this hotel, but the other half was still _there_. In that hallway. I could still hear Theseu's shrieks.

Struggling, Zach took the knife away from my trembling fingers. I caught glimpse of myself in the bathroom mirror. I sobbed harder, seeing that I had cut my cheek in my sleep and blood was gently trickling down my pale, sweaty face.

"Cam, Gallagher Girl. It's me. I'm here." Zach said shakily. I shivered violently and fought to cease my crying.

"I left him there. I forgot him. I killed him Zach. I killed him" I wailed. A bit of blood trickled into my mouth and I tasted myself in the thick metallic liquid. I tasted bad.

Zach shook his head and took off his shirt to dab my bloody cheek with. "Cam, I don't believe you killed someone. I…" his voice faded and he looked away. With a sickening feeling, I realized he _did_ believe I could have easily killed someone on my mission. I felt a sharp pain my chest when I realized, he must have thought I was a monster.

Just as I had opened my mouth to speak, he beat me to it. "What happened Cammie? The whole story. No lies." His dark green eyes bore into mine. I shifted uncomfortable under his gaze and pressed his shirt closer to my cheek. I smelled him on the shirt, and that alone comforted me slightly.

"That summer… Well, you know what I set out to do." I mumbled. Zach grimaced and nodded. I sniffled and pulled away from him and stood by the window. Even from our hotel, we could see the obelisk of Washington D.C. It shone brightly in the night, looking valiant as ever.

"There was this guy. He must have been brutally defeated in a fight, because he always wore a long hood. I never caught a good glimpse of his face. I only knew he had lumpy, pale scarred skin, and ugly ass teeth. I never saw his face." I stared outside while Zach sat on the bed quietly. He didn't say anything so I continued.

"I met him while I was on a bus. He sat next to me and told me he knew what I looked for. He said that he could provide the answers I asked and more, just as long as I could find him. Then he left me a code- it's really complicated. But I went to one of my mom's friends who's a seriously awesome decoder, better than Liz to be honest, and it gave me an address in California.

I was in Arizona when I met Theseus. He saved my ass when a bunch of COC assassins found me." I turned around to see Zach staring intently at the ground. I shook my head and l looked out the window again.

"Theseus had a story of his own. He was also a spy and he also hunted the COC, as well as ran away from them." I stared thoughtfully, my body slightly trembling.

"We teamed up together, and he decided to accompany me to California. There, we found _him_." I skipped the parts about how close Theseus and I had become, the laughs and jokes. I gripped the window ledge tightly. I missed him. I shook myself out of my thoughts and told the story.

"I don't know what else to call _him_, he never gave me a name. But he seemed so _evil_ but there didn't seem to be a bad intention in him. He was the strangest being I ever met." I chose my words carefully, avoiding to call _him_ human, because honestly, I wasn't even sure he was.

"We were in some building. It was like a warehouse. It was pretty much abandoned, or so I thought. We found _him_ in a dark hallway in the basement of the building. He told me where the tapes were, held in a beyond a metal door behind him." I gulped. Tears leaked out of my eyes and a sob escaped me. Zach stood and wrapped his arms around me. I shivered against his warm touch and nuzzle my head into his neck. I smelled him, knowing that his scent would comfort me.

"_He_ didn't like Theseus. _He_ had killed his parents, and tore his family apart. Theseus knew who he was the second he laid eyes on him. _He_ showed me where the tapes were, since I had found him, and _he_ fled from Theseus, knowing he seeked revenge." I took a deep breath.

"Theseus was like a gentle giant. He took your weaknesses and made them strengths. He took your fears and made you laugh at them. He was kind and merciful. He didn't like to kill, and he wished he were a normal teenager, with a family and friends to be with.

But in the spur of the moment, Theseus changed. He wasn't _Theseus_ anymore, he was someone else. I didn't recognize him as he stormed after _him_ and aimed a gun at _his_ head." I felt the sobs come on again, but I fought them back. Zach played with my hair tenderly, his touches feather light.

"Theseus knew he was going to die. _He_ was an assassin; _he_ had killed many times before. Theseus hated to kill, but knew it was necessary. That was the last time I saw him," a few tears slipped out of my eyes, and fell off my chin. I closed my eyes and cried into Zach's bare chest.

He rubbed my back and told me it was okay to cry, that Theseus didn't blame her or anything. I shook my head as I cried softly.

~oOo~

It was about 10 minutes after I had cried once again, and Zach was trying to get me to sleep.

"Cammie, you need to sleep. You need to get better," his voice was firm, but he was desperate. I knew this.

"Zach, I'm fine. You go to sleep, I'll just watch a video on my iPod or something." I usually went out for walks when I didn't want to sleep, but considering the turmoil Blackthorne was in, and that I was top on the COC most wanted list, that didn't seem like an option. Plus, Solomon would have my head if he knew I was out at 3 in the morning.

Zach shook his head and what he did next turned my cheeks redder than a tomato. Or it was just the streaks of blood on my face, around the Band-Aid. He pulled up my sheets, climbed into bed with me, and wrapped his tanned, and muscular arms around my tiny frail body. My eyes widened, and for a moment, I thought he was trying to show some crazy sign of affection. Then, when I tried to wiggle out of it, (not that I really wanted to), his grip tightened and I realized the true motive of the "hug". It was to keep me in, so I wouldn't go out.

I struggled harder after this, grunting and hissing the whole time. Zach just smirked triumphantly when I couldn't get out. In a last desperate attempt, I took my foot and used my blue polished nails to violent scratch at his leg.

"Zach! Get off!" I wailed when he flinched, but didn't budge.

"Come on Cam, just sleep. Besides, I know you're secretly happy about this." I glared at him, my blush turning into outrage. "FINE!" I yelled exasperated.

Making myself seemingly smaller, I wiggled myself a little bit so that I was facing away from Zach.

"Good fucking night." I muttered.

Then the lights turned off.

**That was kind of boring, mostly a filler. But there, you met Theseus. I'm pretty sure there are NO new characters from now on, so… yea. Hehe, well not major characters anyway.**

**Please review!**

**And btw, if any of you use Wattpad, tell me! Anyway, thanks!**

**~Swanie**


End file.
